


I Blame the Cosmos

by viridforest



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Cop!Jemma, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Light Angst, Nightmares, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Police Uniforms, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Spoilers and their episode are noted before any chapters that contain them, Tags May Change, Uniform Kink, not all of these will be angsty, the first one just leans towards that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2018-10-08 18:44:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10393701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viridforest/pseuds/viridforest
Summary: A place for me to post FitzSimmons drabbles as I make them because I often find it hard to sometimes work on the stuff that had been in my drafts or is almost complete but writing short drabbles helps. So enjoy! If you read one and want it expanded into a larger one shot or a possible longer story then let me know but I make no promises that they would get done.





	1. You Help Me Forget the Pain

**Author's Note:**

> For this first drabble I wrote it to be placed after all the LMD shit; warning for spoilers from S4 Ep15

Sometimes Fitz wakes up and he's drowning. It doesn't happen much anymore but sometimes he wakes up and can't breathe and he sees Jemma, the panicked look in her eyes as she clings to him before he realizes it really is her, and they're safe in their bed, not drifting up through the cold ocean. He rarely has those nightmares anymore though, and Jemma helps. He helps Jemma too though, now more than ever.

When she used to panic about a dusty planet and a monster masquerading as a friend. Those got easier and less frequent too, eventually at least. He understood this one well. He got used to waking up with her name on his lips but not there in his arms. And a deep anger that she was taken from him. They both eventually left this behind.

Now Jemma wakes up screaming, crying about how she's stabbed him, killed him.. It wasn't him, and he's alright is what Fitz says as he holds Jemma, shaking like a leaf in his arms. The monster appears more often in her dreams again now, but now there is also more of them, more things wearing a mask. More things tricking her into believing that they're her friends, seeing her real friends murdered by them over and over as she can do nothing to stop it.

Fitz sometimes has similar nightmares, of LMDs coming for him, their hands reaching for his or sometimes Jemma's throat. Like mannequins come to life… he never liked mannequins.

Eventually these dreams will fade though too. Jemma won't sometimes glance at him with guilt or sorrow when she think he isn't looking. She won't wake up sobbing into the arms of the man whom she loves but had just witnessed herself have to kill. Fitz will help her through it just like she had helped him.

She helped him breathe again.  
He helped her forget monsters on a cold, distant planet.  
She helped him leave his anger behind.  
He will help forgive and forget what she's done.  
And they will help each other through it all and everything else that may come.


	2. Locked Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was meant to be a full piece for a friend but I had been hit with a case of writers block and never finished it. So instead I have now made it into a very short drabble so I have at least something for her after it just sitting in my drafts for months.

The sharp, crisp lines of her neatly pressed uniform would always be his undoing. Her badge, gleaming in the light, would never surpass the gleam in her eyes when she knew what her uniform did to him. Her cheshire cat grin revealing her devious thoughts, she knew the power she held over him. And she would make sure that Fitz never forgot that.

Even with his slight height advantage he was no match for the sheer force of her presence. He doesn’t think he ever will be. And her uniform wasn’t helping him in this case. Leaning into his personal space, forcing him to press his back against the wall, Jemma gently traced a finger around one of the buttons of his shirt.

Swallowing nervously Fitz quietly asked, “You here to take me in Officer?”

That smile again, stretching across her face like the cat who caught the canary.

“Always. Turn around, hands behind your back.”

Her simple orders still sent a shiver down his spine. Spinning around, Fitz brought his hands behind his back, immediately feeling the cold bracelets of Jemma’s hand cuffs. The distinct sound of them locking in place made his knees weak. And Jemma was nothing if not perceptive. Leaning up to speak directly next to his ear while slowly kneading his ass through his trousers.

“Already so influenced by my charms? And we’ve barely started,” Before he could respond, Jemma was spinning him around and pushing him towards their bedroom. “Criminals must be punished first after all.”


End file.
